


Christmas

by asoulofstars



Series: A Mess You Would Wear With Pride [12]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoulofstars/pseuds/asoulofstars
Summary: After Shawn gets kicked out of the Gusters' house and has dinner with his dad, there's another place to visit.
Relationships: Shawn Spencer/Original Female Character(s), Shawn Spencer/Riona Gallagher
Series: A Mess You Would Wear With Pride [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028376
Kudos: 2





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Tag to "Christmas Joy". The unexpected body leads to a good visit.

“Sorry for dragging you into the morgue over the holidays.” Shawn frowned.

Riona just shrugged. “Aislinn can’t come out until after the New Year, so I have no plans. And, y’know, holidays really stopped being fun after a while when you grew up in my house. So, this is what I normally do, except with cold cases if there’s not an active case.” She hadn't ever gone into explicit detail about the abuse and neglect she had suffered at the hands of her parents, but she knew that Shawn had seen the scars on her arms and knew better than to ask.

Shawn threw up his hands. “Okay, that’s sad. You should not have to spend the holidays in a morgue. We wrap up this case, and we’re doing something fun.”

She smiled, glancing over at Shawn. He was surprisingly unsqueamish (well, surprisingly, only when compared to Gus given Shawn's habits of poking and prodding at her dead bodies at crime scenes) and would sit in on autopsies just to talk to her, and she enjoyed the little moments. She didn’t mind going through the conversational chatter when she went back over her recordings.

“Sounds like a plan,” she agreed.

~*~

It was Christmas Day, and Shawn was knocking on her door. She opened it up, and Freyja started winding through his ankles. He grinned, leaned down to pet her, and then carefully tried to step around her and actually into the house. Riona picked up the cat and set her on the couch so that Shawn could get inside.

“What’s with the duffle bag?” she asked, gesturing at it.

“Oh, my place is being fumigated, and the Gusters sort of kicked me out. I guess I’ll go over to my dad’s place after the fun I promised you and ask to sleep there.”

Riona rolled her eyes. “I have a spare bedroom. You’re more than welcome to stay.”

“Oh, Ri, I couldn’t impose like that.” Shawn waved his hand. “It’s fine. We won’t kill each other.”

Riona put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. “You don’t want me in the morgue? You stay.”

He smiled. “Deal.”

Riona smiled back, and then she narrowed her eyes as he started ruffling in his bag. She wondered what he could possibly be bringing out.

“Merry Christmas, Riona,” he said, handing her a present.

Riona’s eyes went wide, and she accepted the present. She carefully unwrapped it, and she gasped at the leather notebook. It was purple, and it had stars on the front.

“Shawn, this is _beautiful_ ,” she said.

“I’m glad you like it,” he replied.

Riona hugged him tight, and then she kissed his cheek. “Stay here!”

She raced upstairs and came back down with her own gift in a bag. Shawn’s eyes lit up, and he held out his hands. She placed the bag into them, and he pulled the tissue paper out with delight. It was full of ‘80s movies, and there was also a note that promised movie watching time for every one of them.

“You’re really willing to watch all of these with me?” he asked.

“Absolutely,” she replied.

Shawn grinned and pulled her into his arms. Riona buried her face against his shoulder. When they pulled apart, Riona told him to go make popcorn while she got the entertainment set up. The two curled up on the couch with a blanket for Riona, and she leaned against Shawn. Freyja settled into her lap, and the cat purred and begged for popcorn. They fed her as they laughed at the movies, and they also threw popcorn at each other. It was the best Christmas she had in a long time.


End file.
